A New Customized Fetal Growth Standard for African American Women (9): Current nomograms for the assessment of fetal growth in African American women have been derived either from neonatal (rather than fetal) biometry data or have not been customized for maternal ethnicity, weight, height, and parity and fetal sex. The objective of this study was to: (1) develop a new customized fetal growth standard for African American mothers; and (2) compare such a standard to 3 existing standards for the classification of fetuses as small (SGA) or large (LGA) for gestational age. A retrospective cohort study included 4183 women (4001 African American and 182 Caucasian) from the Detroit metropolitan area who underwent ultrasound examinations between 14-40 weeks of gestation (the median number of scans per pregnancy was 5, interquartile range 3-7) and for whom relevant covariate data were available. Longitudinal quantile regression was used to build models defining the normal estimated fetal weight (EFW) centiles for gestational age in African American women, adjusted for maternal height, weight, and parity and fetal sex, and excluding pathologic factors with a significant effect on fetal weight. The resulting Perinatology Research Branch/Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (PRB/NICHD) growth standard was compared to 3 other existing standards--the customized gestation-related optimal weight (GROW) standard; the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) African American standard; and the multinational World Health Organization (WHO) standard--utilized to screen fetuses for SGA (<10th centile) or LGA (>90th centile) based on the last available ultrasound examination for each pregnancy. The screen-positive rate for SGA was 7.2% for the NICHD African American standard, 12.3% for the GROW standard, 13% for the WHO standard customized by fetal sex, and 14.4% for the PRB/NICHD customized standard. For all standards, the screen-positive rate for SGA was at least 2-fold higher among fetuses delivered preterm than at term. The screen-positive rate for LGA was 8.7% for the GROW standard, 9.2% for the PRB/NICHD customized standard, 10.8% for the WHO standard customized by fetal sex, and 12.3% for the NICHD African American standard. Finally, the highest overall agreement among standards was between the GROW and PRB/NICHD customized standards (Cohen's interrater agreement, kappa = 0.85). We developed a novel customized PRB/NICHD fetal growth standard from fetal data in an African American population without assuming proportionality of the effects of covariates, and without assuming that these effects are equal on all centiles of weight; we also provide an easy-to-use centile calculator. This standard classified more fetuses as being at risk for SGA compared to existing standards, especially among fetuses delivered preterm, but classified about the same number of LGA. The comparison among the 4 growth standards also revealed that the most important factor determining agreement among standards is whether they account for the same factors known to affect fetal growth. Fetal Intelligent Navigation Echocardiography (FINE) Detects 98% of Congenital Heart Disease (11): FINE is a novel sonographic method invented by our group that automatically generates and displays nine standard fetal echocardiography views in normal hearts by applying intelligent navigation technology to spatiotemporal image correlation (STIC) volume datasets of the fetal heart. We set out to determine the sensitivity and specificity of FINE in the prenatal detection of congenital heart disease (CHD). A case-control study was conducted in 50 fetuses with a broad spectrum of CHD (cases) (Figure 1) and 100 fetuses with normal hearts (controls) in the second and third trimesters. Using 4-dimensional ultrasound with STIC technology, volume data sets were acquired. After all identifying information was removed, the data sets were randomly distributed to a different investigator for analysis using the FINE method. The diagnostic performance of FINE for the prenatal detection of CHD was: sensitivity of 98% (49 of 50), specificity of 93% (93 of 100), positive likelihood ratio of 14, and negative likelihood ratio of 0.02. Among cases with confirmed CHD, the diagnosis with use of FINE completely matched the final diagnosis in 74% (37 of 50); minor discrepancies were seen in 12% (6 of 50), and major discrepancies were seen in 14% (7 of 50). This was the first time that the sensitivity and specificity of FINE in fetuses with normal hearts and CHD in the second and third trimesters was reported. Because FINE identifies a broad spectrum of CHD with 98% sensitivity, this method could be used prenatally to screen for and diagnose CHD.